


The Field Trip

by Topishfakes



Series: Adventures of Joe Bereta [2]
Category: SourceFed RPF, Valleyfolk RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Comeplay, Facials, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, and bad writing, might have typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: Our favorite dad after being deflowered by that big ole burly bear, has started taking a liking to having his ass and body used. Good thing he’s going on a field trip for their school where two fellow chaperones want to try Joe our as well.First chapter of many, cause this will be a long weekend. Let me know what you’d like to see, I have a outline planned but it can ALWAYS be edited to fit what others want!
Relationships: Joe Bereta/Original Male Characters
Series: Adventures of Joe Bereta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310879
Kudos: 33





	The Field Trip

It had been a few weeks since Joe had his little visit to the Principal of his kid’s school. Even though the “meeting” was sprung on him and he initially didn’t want it, by the end of the session he’d come to love the feelings Don’s daddy dick gave him. 

Since then Joe had been feeling fairly deprived. Of course he came home that night and had sex with his wife in order to get the sensual thoughts of Don out of his head. Not only did it not help, while he was fucking his wife he had the uncontrollable urge to lead some fingers down to his ass. The ass that was still sore from the rough vigorous fucking it got not 6 hours ago. The only time Joe found something to fill his need, literally, was when he had some alone time in the shower. There he could lean up against the wet wall as both his hands were behind himself. One to hold a cheek open, the other 3 fingers deep in himself. The velvet walls cling to his fingers tightly but were happy to be pried open. He took so many showers that week. His wife asking if he felt alright Joe just smiling to himself “Much better now.”

Don hadn’t reached out to Joe like how he said he would. He expected an email, call from the school like last time, something everyday. He checked constantly. He wanted to be filled by Don’s thick length again cause his fingers were starting to get boring. With your fingers, you know what’s coming, he wanted the surprise of a stroke, a different angle something new. He was close to going down to some bathroom on the side of the road. He had made mental plans to find out where he could get a good stretch the next weekend. Yet, that all changed once he was asked by a teacher at the school to be a chaperone on the upcoming field trip.

Joe went along with it thinking it might get his mind off everything. He may even get out of this sexually desperate phase by the time he gets back. It was going to be a full long weekend. They would leave Friday late afternoon and spend the next two days and nights at a campground. Yeah, this would be good!

\--xxx--

Friday: 1:45 PM

Joe pulled up to the school with his kids, his bags, and a cooler for anything they’d need food wise. There were tents all set there for them at the campground.

The kids jumped up into the first bus in line, his kids going and sitting with the rest of the class. There were two buses, one for all the students, the second for the chaperones and teachers. Joe made his way back towards the second bus, seeing that there weren’t a massive amount of people. He took a seat in the last bench seat after tossing his stuff up above in the racks. On the bus there were 7 other dads and around 4 teachers, surprisingly all male. Joe didn’t really take it in but noticed it overall. With the size of the bus they all had plenty of room. Joe had a good couple of seats between him and any other grown up. That was until two of the teachers that had been sitting next to one another moved back towards Joe.

Joe noticed them and smiled up as they smiled back. While Joe was sitting in his own bench, he decided to sit more towards the aisle, leaving room for the first man to point and ask to sit near the window. Joe let him in with a nod and the other took his seat on the bench across from Joe’s.

“How are you doing Mr. Bereta?” the first man asked, now sitting with his back to the window.

“Good! You guys?” Joe went with the small talk.

“Good. Good.” the two men replied. A small gap of silence fell between them, the distant chatter filling the bus. Joe looked at the two men waiting for them to start speaking, let him know why they decided to come back there with him. He also then realized he didn’t know these teachers, he’s sure they probably got his name from the chaperones list but he knows he never met them before.

“You guys excited for the trip? I think the kiddos are gonna have a great time!” Joe filled the space himself.

The second man commented, “Yeah, we think it’s going to be a really..” he dragged on, then glancing to Joe, “fun time.” he finished with a small smirk. The man behind Joe chuckled lowly in his chest making Joe’s smile drop just a tad. It was just… well weird.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m hoping it is fun. Get my mind, probably all our minds off of stuff. Fresh air, a nice swim, just get out there.”

The two men nodded in agreement, now just openly staring at Joe. Joe chuckled back and looked forward as the bus jolted into movement. No matter what was going on here, Joe was now stuck in this metal tube on wheels for over 2 hours.

“So I didn’t get your names?” Joe said looking between the two guys.

“Mr. Hall, but you can call me Gary.” the taller blonde man behind Joe said. Gary was fairly built, his shirt gripping his biceps pretty well. Kinda hard to not notice when his frame was taking up a lot of the seat next to Joe.

“Sean Pricer!” the other man said, his darker brunette hair contrasted by his fairly pale skin tone. He too was more built, not as much as Gary but still could cover Joe’s smaller frame easily. Or well..why am I thinking of his body size, Joe thought.

“Well nice to meet you two! Joe…” with a hand extended to Sean, who shook it and then Gary.  
“...Bereta but I guess you both knew that already.” Joe ended with a small laugh.

“Oh yeah, well we all got a list of students and chaperones for the trip…”  
Joe nodded “Ah okay.”

“...and Mr. Campbell ensured you be on the trip.”

Joe froze. His eyes enlarged, his hands became sweaty and his ass clenched. Did they just saw Mr. Campbell? Maybe they meant it like ensure the parents selected were on the trip? No. It felt like time slowed down. The buildings outside the bus seemed to stop moving and the turn of his head felt like it took minutes to reach its destination of Gary’s face. The smile now animalistic and when he flipped his head back, Sean had the same expression.

Joe could only let out a meager whine, “oh”. The two men maneuvered Joe further into the seat, closer to Gary the space getting filled with Sean’s warm body. Joe felt trapped, but the feeling of his ass needing attention, the attention it deserved, quickly overcame his mind.

“We can’t do anything with everyone here.” Joe firmly established in a low whisper.

“Absolutely no one will hear us. Even so we’re only gonna play a bit. The real fun won’t start until later.” Sean growled in Joe’s left ear. His nipples hardened and the bulge in his pants grew slightly. 

“I don’t like this.” Joe again whispered under his breath.

“So you don’t want me to tease that little hole of yours?” Gary said at a louder than normal volume. Joe’s expression screaming for him to shut up but no one turned around. The music on the bus as well as all the chatter covered everything up. Gary and Sean both smiled.

Gary seeing that Joe understands everything will be fine as well as the bulge that was steadily growing in the dad’s jeans, reached down and pulled Joe’s right hand onto his crotch.

Joe threw his head into the direction where his hand was held.

“Go ahead, enjoy.” Sean said behind Joe, again husking into his ear sending chills down Joe’s spine and straight to his cock.

Joe’s hand after being let go, stayed. He knew he wanted it, he just didn’t want to have it happen here, but now seeing they were practically in their own world his hand began to squeeze. Gary exhaled sharply from the firm grip Joe had on his dick. Joe’s hand slowly groped the large bulge next to him, it started growing just as his did. The long shaft that started to fill out the leg of Gary’s pants was scaring Joe a little.

While Joe was feeling up Gary’s junk his left hand was grabbed and brought over for Sean. His crotch also swelling and throbbing. Joe hands were now both occupied, grabbing and massaging the two massive bulges in the seat with him. Why did every guy in his new gay life have a massive dick? In the end, Joe didn’t mind, just more to play with!

“Why don’t you get a look?” Gary pushed Joe on. His frame moving down a little in the seat allowing Joe to be able to unbutton his pants.

Joe expressed concern but his hands seemed determined. The jeans of both Sean and Gary were popped open quickly. The zip flowed down and Joe’s hand reached under the two alpha’s underwear to pull out their lengths. The warmth of the throbbing erections calmed Joe a slight bit, but the sight of these long dicks pushed his heart rate right back up.

Sean, on his left, had a good 7” cut at least. The skinnier cock extended well past his jeans opening, the head already plump, red, and leaking obviously excited to be touched by Joe’s hand.

Gary, next to the window, had the bigger of the two. His almost 9” cut cock dwarfed Joe’s hand. His fingers just barely reaching around the thick girth. He had two great cocks on his hands here, well in his hands rather.

Joe huffed with want as he began to stroke the two lengths. Their dicks getting worked on by the tight grip Joe had on them.

“You like what you see?” Gary asked, looking over to Joe. Joe could only nod, his mouth quickly salivating.

“Why don’t you fit down there and get a taste.” Sean suggested, Joe looked happy to hear that again. The tone of a man telling him what to do. He maneuvered his way down in the gap. His knees rested on the cold floor, his feet under the seat in front of them. He was small enough to fit down there but just barely. His torso was squeezed between the two sets of legs as well as the seat bench and seat back behind him. Gary saw that he wouldn’t be able to reach either of their cocks. He raised a leg on onto the seat and pulled Joe closer to him, in between his thighs and closed him in with his legs. Joe’s neck getting smacked with the substantial length underneath him.

The slide of the erection leaving streaks of pre on his neck and Joe grabbed it in one hand and reached over with his right to grasp Sean to give him some pleasure. Gary took the member from Joe’s hand, taking it to slap it against Joe’s face. His tongue coming out to lick the smacks of pre on his lips. The taste taking control over him, Joe threw his head down, the cock embedding itself into the back of Joe’s throat. 2 weeks off of taking a cock for the first time and Joe already was a natural, taking the over 8” cock deep into his throat, down to the balls. His stubbly chin scratching against Gary’s equally stubbly balls.

“Shiiiiit!” Gary moaned out. “I wasn’t expecting a lot but Don was right. You’re an absolute slut for cock, huh?” Joe moaned back in agreement, just taking up the mantle again of cock slut dad of the school. The moans vibrating Gary’s cock inside the tight throat.

Gary also overtaken by pleasure grasped Joe’s hair and started fucking up into Joe’s mouth. The moans Joe was emitting became louder and vibrated against Gary’s cock more.

Gary continued to fuck into Joe’s mouth, letting him take control some of time but for the most part fucked into Joe’s throat himself. With his head thrown back, Gary bit his lower lip trying to hold back but still wanting to feel the sweet sensations of Joe’s sucking mouth. Soon though Gary had to rip out of Joe’s mouth with an audible pop in order to not cum.

“I didn’t want to blow too soon, im saving that for your ass later.” Gary commented seeing Joe’s raised eyebrow expression. Joe looked over to Sean, “Your turn!” Joe said happily.

He moved his way over between Sean’s legs where he started the same procedure. Taking the cock down his throat, making sure to taste every single millimeter that entered his mouth. He loved this so much. The addicting taste of skin and manliness. The heavy weight in his mouth and the feeling of being filled. It’s almost as if his mouth and ass were meant to be full and his whole life it’s been empty and wanting.

Sean was more lazy than Gary, letting Joe just take the lead and shove his head down onto his length himself. Pushing the thinner cock over his tongue and through the back of his throat. Bobbing with the bounce of the bus, Joe wished he could ride one of the men. He thought that the bus’s movements would put more bounce into the fuck.

Gary after calming down a little while and Sean getting closer, Joe pulled off Sean with a hand from Gary. He pulled Joe back up onto the seat, his head landing on Gary’s lap as his hips and ass fell into Sean’s lap. While Joe laid on his side, his knees up against the seat back in front of them, his lips went back to working up and down Gary’s massive length.

Sean picking Joe’s back end up slightly, pulled Joe’s jeans and underwear down past his ass, where his junk was still encased but the hem sat right under his cheeks. With his ass exposed, Sean got to work on pulling Joe’s cheeks apart. With the sensation of Joe’s ass about to be played with his mouth worked slower on Gary. Having all the attention being put on his ass. Gary noticed and without a second to warn Joe, he started fucking up into Joe’s mouth once again, the length stabbing his inner cheek bringing him back to sucking down.

Joe’s ass pulled apart easily and Sean’s left pointer finger was already knuckle deep into the channel with the help of his own saliva. The walls gripped Sean’s finger tightly but practically sucked the second finger he tried pushing in beside his first. Joe started drooling around the girth in his mouth, spit pooling around Gary’s base when Sean ground hard into his prostate. Rubbing and milking it for all it was worth.  
Joe popped his mouth off Gary to look down at himself, his elevated ass blocking the view of Sean inside him.

“Please add more!” Joe moaned in a raspy throat fucked voice.

Sean smiled his handsome evil grin again and immediately inserted another finger and in no time after spitting on Joe’s hole inserted a fourth. All fingers working their way further into Joe whose head was thrown back onto Gary’s lap, face froze in pleasure. Gary, through Joe’s rise in pleasure continued to slap his face with his cock. The wet slapping noises echoed in their little personal world of a bench seat. Gary pushed Joe back onto his cock and that’s where Joe stayed for the rest of the drive. Sean working his ass and Gary coming in and out of Joe’s mouth to halt his release.

\--xxx--

Friday: 4:15 PM

Once they got closer to the campsite the bus driver yelled back to the men that they were around 10 minutes out. Sean and Gary both still using Joe, pulled themselves together and put everything back in their pants. They let joe lay there on the bench when they got up and sat at the two aisle seats in front of where they just were, making sure no one came back.

They pulled up to the campsite and when the bus came to a stop and parked a small moan was heard from behind the two men. They kept their expressions plain to not let the couple teachers that looked back catch on. Once everyone bounded off the bus to help set up and get the students settled for dinner, Sean and Gary looked back to see why Joe would have moaned. A glance over the seat they saw Joe now shoving 3 fingers in himself to feel something again. The motion of the bus stopping must have made him hit a sensitive part of his ass.

The two buddies chuckled, making their way towards Joe. Gary pushed Joe back up while he made his way to the opposite side of the seat again. He pulled Joe’s pliant legs with him and pulled them up to his shoulders. Joe’s head hung over the edge of the plastic covered seat his vision a little horny blurred but focused in on Sean’s zipper that was being dragged down. Joe successfully grabbed the cock as soon as it hit open air, tugging it towards his open and hungry mouth. Once it made its way half way down his throat, another open and hungry hole was being entered. Gary after soaking his cock well enough with spit pushed into Joe’s waiting hole, the slightly tight picker practically sucking him in. Joe missed this. A real cock, a real man being shoved in him. He may have just realized how much he missed it, the first 37 years of his life now feeling empty.

Joe choked on the cock that started fucking his throat in rapid succession. Taking his mouth for a ride that it well deserved. Although Joe had been sucking Gary’s cock for the past while, this was a whole new sensation for Sean. Gary’s equally rapid thrusting made Joe’s mouth agape with pleasure, allowing Sean to just freely fuck into the warm and wet hole.

Gary was going wild, he had been holding off for awhile knowing that this sexy dad would soon be in his lap. He’d held his load for over a week, closer to two. And the blowjob for the ride up had just pulled him right to the edge too many times. He was going to pour into Joe’s ass like a waterfall. Gushing deep into his body. Joe could feel it coming too, if the hard and fast pounding slaps that hit his thighs and ass were any indication.

“Hey man, I’m gonna bust soon.” Gary pushes out between pants, the sweat dropped down his forehead into Joe’s shirt.

“Don’t worry imma shoot down his throat soon!”

“Good.” Gary smiles back to Sean, both men thrusting even faster into Joe’s willing body to chase their ends.

Joe laid there in ecstasy as he felt Sean stutter his thrusts and with a small grunt, jets of cum started soaking Joe’s throat. Sean stopped and left his cock deep inside as he kept shooting. 3 bursts later, he pulled back, letting the smaller loads landing on Joe’s lips and chin, the soft pink tongue hitting out to lick it up already.

This visual as well as Joe’s body grabbing around Gary’s length made him bite his lip. His load rising. His hands flew down and gripped Joe’s hips as he plowed his load into Joe. The feel of warmth, liquid gold being pumped into his ass, made Joe gasp and cum without friction. His cock bursting into his bare stomach, his shirt lifted up from his body moving on the seat. Gary finished pulsing, his body trembling as he pulled his soaked cock from Joe’s wrecked and filled ass. Gary threw Joe’s legs to his side, moving up to have Joe clean his cum soaked cock. Moaning as his mouth wrapped around his length and continued moving on past Joe. 

Joe pulled his pants back up after cleaning his own spunk from his stomach, scooping the small stripes up. He sat up looking at the two that just finally took his ass again.

“So we doing that again sometime this weekend?” Joe smiled to the men as they walked up the aisles to get back to the group.

“Absolutely!” Sean said, patting Joe on the ass from behind.

Gary turned back around toward the two men, “We’ll be doing a lot this weekend Joe. I almost want you to be surprised but I’m gonna just tell you now, me and Sean are not the only ones that know.” Gary’s grin both terrifying and sexy.

Joe’s look was well worth it, the large eyes and slight drop in expression enveloping his face. Did the campground know too? What was going to happen this weekend? Did everyone that knows want a piece? So many questions jumped into Joe’s brain but one thing came to the forefront.

“How many people am I going to get fucked by?” Joe’s mouth spoke, his face concerned, but his voice sounded almost excited. Like he was trying to hide his eagerness.

Gary just looked over Joe’s head at Sean, both chuckling as he was pushed into walking with them off the bus and into the bright sunlight.


End file.
